The Killing Love
by Banboo215
Summary: Kagome's cousin comes for her graduation party and falls down the well, but what happens when she gets on the wrong foot with Inuyasha and finds herself with a certain mercinary...
1. Chapter 1: Arrivals

The Killing Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything like that

Chapter 1: Arrivals

_Knock, Knock_

"She's here!" Souta called as he swung the door open. Before him stood a 5 foot 6 inch, 18-year-old graduate from high school, dressed up for a informal party. She had chocolate colored eyes, long brown hair, a party dress that came half way to her knees, and black, flat shoes. "Hey Souta!" she screamed as she bent her knees a little to hug her little cousin. "Kime! We've been waiting! Hi!" Kagome screamed as she ran down the stairs and hugged her cousin. "Wow! I never realized how much you two look alike! Hello Kime." Kagome's mother said as she looked at the two girls. them. 'I hope I don't have to tell her about my little situation of the past. Her reaction might not be as welcoming as my close family's…' Kagome thought as her mother talked. Ms. Higorashi took a quick glance at her watch and gasped slightly, then turned her head back to face the small group of family. "I'm sorry, but I promised your grandpa that I'd visit him, and I have some shopping for food to do… but Kagome. Why don't you tell your cousin about your past/present issue? Well got to run, so bye!" she said smiling as she rushed out of the door. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"The feudal era?! Really?! How cool!" Kime screamed in complete awe. Kagome giggled slightly, then led her to the well. 'Well that didn't go nearly as bad as I imagined' Kagome thought relieved. After they got there, Kime decided to look around a bit, though she had no intensions of going there. "And you have a boyfriend in there? SWEET!" she said as she finally looked into the well. She cautiously leaned back, scared of falling in, and sat on the ledge. "You know, I wish I could do that, and be as brave as you." Kime said looking at Kagome admiringly. "Well, after a while you get used to it I guess, but you might not want to sit on that ledge, it might-" Kagome started, but she was cut off by a loud scream that soon faded away into nothingness. "Oh great. Falls in at first sight." Kagome said as she walked towards the well to help her up, but she saw nothing.

"Help!" Kime screamed as she landed. When she saw a hand, she grabbed it (assuming it was her cousin), but was surprisingly pulled into a warm embrace and passionate kiss. Kime was shocked. She figured this creature was male, and assumed this as rape, so put on her line of defense. Let his tongue enter her mouth, then bit down as hard as she could, to start. Kicked him in the balls, upper-cutted him in the stomach, poked his pressure point on his neck, then sprinted off as fast as she could, never looking back. But when she heard a growl and her cousin's name, she remembered some very important things. One was her aunt (Kagome's mom) telling her that she looked like Kagome and Kagome talking about her boyfriend and his dog relation. She stopped immediately, hung her head in guilt and walked back to Kagome's poor, injured boyfriend, Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything like that

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything like that.

Chapter 2: Meeting You

"Inuyasha calm down! It was an accident!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha fumed at Kime who was on the verge of tears, "I said stop it!" Inuyasha, SIT!" And yet again Inuyasha was thrown to the ground. "I need dome air. I'll be back." Kime said as she rushed out of the hut, hearing "See Inuyasha, look at what you've done!" behind her.

"The jackass! I said I was sorry, and it was only self-defense! Gosh! Prissy jackass!" Kime screamed, pounding her fists on a nearby tree. "Such foul language. Not very suitable for a miko," a cool, male voice said from behind her, "Who are you to judge me? And I'm no miko! So go away!" she screamed turning around to face the voice. Behind her she saw a black-haired, blue-eyed, **sexy** boy that looked about her age. "Not a miko eh? So you're not Kagome, you know, Inuyasha's wench?" Bankotsu asked, now quite curious. Kime frowned, and now was crying, at the thought his words sparked in her mind. 'It was me looking like her that got me into this mess' was the only thought on her mind now. 'Damn that girl! Crying and making me feel all uncomfortable!' Bankotsu thought, comforting her just the same.

After several hours in each other's arms, Kime thought it was time for a little small talk and began, sniffling from her crying recovery. "So, what's your name?" Bankotsu was shocked! She looked like she was at least 18, and she didn't know who he was? Him! A world renowned mercenary! "Bankotsu, and you?" he said, trying desperately to sound normal. Kime smiled, her plan was working and in action. "Kime. Nice to meet you, Bankotsu!"

"You from around here?"

"Nah. I'm from out of town, _way_ out of town."

"Oh."

"How about you?'

"I guess you could say I'm from here."

"Cool."

A long moment of silence passed, then Kime decided that it was time to go back to camp before she was discovered. "Will you meet with me here tomorrow night? I have to go before I get searched for." Bankotsu shrugged in compliance, then said "Go to the hot springs so that Inuyasha won't smell me on you, and for future reference," he leaned closer to her and whispered sexily, "guys around here get very friendly around girls who wear dresses this short, sometimes a little too friendly…" tugging on the bottom of her dress for more emphasis. She blushed a deep red, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off waving behind her. 'Damn she's hot!' he thought, rubbing his cheek where he had been kissed for the first time. ''Because of your, Kime, I'll look forward to the next day. Thank you.'


End file.
